vamps in town
by TheSalvatoreGirl4eva
Summary: what if the cullens moved to a new town with a new vampire in it? what if she was changed against her will?  in this story jasper is single and brea was not a part of victoria's army. alice is with edward and bella dosen't exist  rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first fan fic. so if you would comment it would be great. i know the story isn't so great and the chapters are kinda short, but feed back would be nice. thanks. - emma**

**Chapter1: the start**

"Ok, I'll see you at the movie tonight, I guess" I said to Jennifer.

"Alright, see you, Brea!" she called back, she was already walking away.

I headed towards the parking lot so I could go home. I got in my car and drove slowly away, thinking about what to wear. I walked through the door and just decided to wear my red shirt and my dark jeans, when the phone rang. I walked to the kitchen to get the phone, it was my mom, and she called to tell me she was going on a business trip for the next two weeks. I told her alright and then she hung up.

She was always going on trips, so it wasn't too unusual. I got dressed and got in my car to go pick up Jen.

"Hey Brea, lets go." She said

"Ok" I replied.

"The movie doesn't start for an hour, what you want to do?" she asked

"I don't know, I guess I could just walk around for a bit." I said

"Alright I'll go look at some shops, I'll meet you at the theater" she said

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit" I replied as I was walking away.

About fifteen minutes had passed when I realized it was dark and I was lost. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was headed down a dark unlit street. The first lights I saw were three blocks away.

I saw a man and decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, sir; I was wondering if you knew, perhaps, where we are, or how to get to the movie theater?"

"It just so happens, I do." He answered in an attractive voice, and with a just as attractive smile.

"Can you tell me?" I asked

"I don't think I will" he replied. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I was sure it was a threat.

"W-w-why not?" I said in a weak voice.

He just chuckled and said "I have other plans for you"

That made me nervous, I thought about running, but that wouldn't work, I was the slowest person in my gym class. That plan was out. Screaming won't work either, my throat was dry, plus, no one would hear. So I tried option one, I ran as fast as I could down the empty street , but he was faster, way faster, blindingly, inhumanly fast. I ran the other direction, but he was there when I turned. So I stood in place, and he lunged into me, I hit the ground, and then I was out, it was all black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: didn't see that coming

I woke, but didn't open my eyes. I was in a very comfortable bed, so I wasn't in a hospital, I sniffed the air, it didn't smell medical, and so I decided to open my eyes.

It was all so clear! Except these tiny scratches, I remembered I was wearing my contacts, and they probably got scratched last night. I sat up and took them out. Just then I realized that I was in my room, and then someone knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" Jen said

"Sure" my voice sounded rough. She walked in and handed me two aspirin and a glass of water

"What happened that night?" she asked. All I remembered were flashes of different things. Like, an amazingly attractive man with blond hair, green eyes, and a sinister smile that came with dimples. A face that looked too beautiful to be evil.

"I can't remember too clearly. I just remember walking down the street and then… nothing." I decided to answer as careful as possible.

" I had my sister, you know, the nurse, come look at you. She said that you were fine." Jen said. "After you got lost I went and looked for you. I found you passed out lying in the middle of the street, so I got you in my car and took you home."

"Can we please change the subject? I don't want to talk about this now." I said.

"Sure, hey, did you hear a new family is coming to town? Their name is the Cullens. All the kids, I hear, are adopted. They start on Monday." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just needed to figure out how to do the first meet and then my computer was being stupid. I also was running over a few ideas for a supernatural fic. It's been hectic. So without further ado…_

_~o0o~_

It was a Monday and I was driving to school. It was 2 days after my attack. I was listening to American idiot by green day and I had it blasting.

I just arrived in the school parking lot when I was swarmed by all my friends. Thankfully Jen didn't say anything about the attack.

The bell rang and I was off to English. I arrived and found that the usually empty seat next to me was occupied by a beautiful boy with dark hair. He looked tall, even sitting down. I sat down next to him and waited for the class to start.

As I was staring at the front of the room he turned to face me and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I just moved here with my family."

I turned and looked at him and said, "Hi I'm Brea Tanner. Nice to meet you."

Then the class started and I was forced to turn back to the front of the class, away from the beautiful boy. The teacher started talking and I couldn't help casting glances at Edward, no matter how hard I tried not to. Finally the class ended and I walked to my next class. A few more periods passed and it was finally lunch.

As I walked to lunch to meet up with Jen and the rest of my friends, I remembered I had to get my lip gloss out of my locker. I told them I would meet them there and we parted ways.

As I shut my locker I turned and knocked right into someone. A beautiful boy, he had honey blond hair, was tall, and had the most beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly.

"It's quite alright", he said with a hint of a southern accent.

"I'm Brea." I stated simply, not wanting to stop talking with this boy.

"Jasper Hale." He responded. "I just moved here with my family." He stated repeating what Edward had said in English.

Just then I saw Jen looking at me from down the hall. "Well I'll see you around I guess." I said.

"Sure hope so." He said nearly to himself, clearly not intended for me to hear. But ever since the attack that only Jen and I know about, hearing's not the only sense that has seemed heightened…

I pretended not to hear his last comment, though it sent shivers strait down my spine. I waved to him a goodbye as I started down the hall towards Jen.

"Who was that?" she immediately questioned.

"Jasper." I simply replied.

"Ooooh" she teased and I just rolled my eyes, and we set off to lunch.

~o0o~

_Alright please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Also if any of you watch the supernatural or vampire diaries and have ideas for fics you would like me to do on them please pm me the idea. I'll try to post more regularly so please forgive me? *puppy dog face* _


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow. Thanks for actually reading this. I want to thank __Kaitlyn1310__ for reviewing. Also all of my other readers. So without further adou…_

~o0o~

I got home and plopped down on my bed. Wow, what a day! I was laying there wondering what that Jasper guy meant by 'I sure hope so'. When the next thing I know I was hearing the front door click closed. A thing I shouldn't have been able to hear, but now can since the attack… I could hear someone making their way up the stairs, another thing I shouldn't be able to hear. Weird. My mom said she wouldn't be back until next week…

I creep out of my room as quietly as possible to investigate. I couldn't help but think that this is how people get killed in every horror movie ever made. Horror movie rule #1: Do Not, under any circumstances, investigate the mysterious noise. I peek around the corner, plastic baseball bat, that I grabbed on my way out of the room, in hand. Only to find it was Jen coming to check up on me.

"Son of a bitch, Jen! You scared the crap out of me!" I nearly shouted at her.

"So you were going to beat me to death with a plastic orange baseball bat." She joked, half serious.

"I don't know… maybe I still should…" I replied holding the bat like I was going to hit her with it.

"You better not." She said backing away.

"Oh, and why not?" I asked with a devious smile on my face. I tapped her lightly on the arm with it, and giggled as if I was 8, not 18.

"Oh, you're going down Tanner." She said with a smile matching mine.

"Bring it." I responded.

~o0o~

After our wrestling match, we settled in to the couch to watch _the Supernatural_. Jen was a Sam girl, she thought his extremely tall frame piled with, what I thought was, an excess of muscles was really hot. While I was more of a Dean girl, the leather and jeans look is and has always been my type.

It was one of my favorite episodes, up there with _'criss angel's a douche bag' _and _'it's the great pumpkin Sam Winchester'_, it was '_Sam, interrupted'._

After that we both passed out on the couch.

~o0o~

After Jen left the next mourning I went for a walk in the woods. My throat was burning, but I felt like walking anyway. After walking for a bit I came across a herd of deer. Before I knew it I lunged. Strait for the deer's throat, I could feel my teeth sink in through the skin and muscle; I could taste the blood in my mouth cooling the burn in my throat as it slid warmly down.

After the deer was completely drained I fell to the ground sobbing, no tears came, but my eyes wanted to, desperately. What had come over me? Why had I done that? My throat burned less but I felt disgusted with my self.

Just then I heard a rustling in the woods. Before I knew it there was a tall figure standing over my with a look of confusion and sympathy on his face.


End file.
